The Time Before
by FullMetalHetalian7
Summary: Norway's life though the ages. Fem!Norway. There will be Den Fem! Nor and Su fem! Nor! Based off my other fic. Rated T for violence, swearing, and because I'm parinoid.


**I'M NOT DEAD! Yay! Okay, so I realized how crappy my stories have been so I've thought about fixing some of them. I said I'd delete Starry Sky, but I've decided to continue that, BUT start a new fic that kinda bases off from it. ASDF so complicated. I also haven't been writing a lot because, well, life hasn't been kind, and I've been pretty lazy… No more excuses, on to the story! Enjoy!**

_I've always wondered how we're alive like this, a nation, I mean. It's not scientifically possible to live forever, representing a country. Every scar and wound is part of your history forever… Every scar…_

My name is Norway. I am a female nation and I was "born" only a month ago…

It was a dark night and my new "friends" named Sweden and Denmark and I, sat close to each other, huddled for warmth under a tree.

We've been wandering the lands for almost 4 days now… And we haven't seen a single person yet. We were cold, hungry, and pretty scarred. Well, except for Denmark. He's been cheery and calling this an adventure. Sweden, I have no idea what he's thinking. He doesn't talk much. Unlike Denmark. We're an unusual trio.

"Hey, do you guys think that we'll be able to find someone?" Sweden finally asked. He looked at us from his spot in front of the fire we built earlier.

"Of course we will! We can't be the only ones out here!" Denmark said excitedly.

"Hm." Sweden merely said.

We all continued to stare at the fire in uncomfortable silence. _Is there anyone out there? Or are we just wandering and searching for nothing?_ I sighed and shifted positions to sit on my legs.

I felt my eyes droop and so I closed my eyes, not bothering to fight off the sleep to stay up longer.

I woke up probably an hour later finding myself laying on something, comfortable. I looked at the source of warmth to find a snoring Dane's arm around me as I slept on his chest. My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks grow hot. _Why is my heart beating so fast?_ I asked myself. I tried to get out of his iron grip, but was unsuccessful. I sighed and gave up, staying practically strapped to his chest.

**~The Next Morning~**

I opened my eyes and yawned to find myself still stuck to the sleeping Dane. I sighed and as I was about to elbow Denmark in the ribs, I looked over to Sweden, who was also just waking up.

He stared at me, his head tilted in confusion at the current situation. He shrugged and walked over to us. He picked us up and tore Denmark away from me. "Takk Sve." I thanked him and he nodded. He dropped Denmark on the ground and Denmark immediately woke up.

"Huh? Oh morning guys! Sleep well?" He grinned at me and I felt my face get hot again. I threw a stick at him and he whined about me being violent.

After breakfast, we set off again to find civilization. We continued to walk north and stopped for water, lunch, and a snack. It got colder and colder as we went. But after an hour, a storm kicked in.

"Norge! Sve! Where are you guys?" I heard Denmark yell. The storm blew me away and I guess either Denmark or Sweden got blown away as well.

"I'm here!" I tried to yell as loud as possible, but no one heard me. So I dug my hands into the snow, trying to get a grip on something solid. I crawled/trudged over to Denmark's loud voice and as soon as I saw his red and brown cloak, I stopped and watched Sve walk over with Denmark's arm around his shoulder, unconscious.

"Nor. You ok?" Sve asked. I nodded and he held his hand out. I grabbed it and he pulled me up, leading me over to a hole in the ground. "Get in, we need to wait the storm out…" I crawled into the little shelter and found that it had space for all three of us to fit.

Sweden rolled Denmark into the hole and I resisted the urge to laugh as Denmark groaned. I instead crawled to Denmark and put his head on my lap for support as I felt his forehead. _Good. He's not sick at least…_ I sighed in relief and Sweden crawled in.

It got warm fast with our shared body heat, so it was somewhat comfortable. But it was such a small space. It felt awkward. I again, let sleep overcome me after an hour of waiting for the storm.

**~The Next Day~**

I awoke the next day, and I sat up to yawn and stretch. That's when I noticed I was in between Sve and Den. I stared at both of them and smirked. _They're not too bad I guess._ I thought. They're pretty nice and very good friends. Even though I've known them for only a 2 weeks.

I crawled out of our little space to find the skies clear, but the ground covered in snow, making it colder and harder for us to move in. Then I looked around for our supplies we had before the storm. All gone. We had nothing.

I decided to wake up my companions. They both woke up when I called for them. They crawled out as well and we observed our surroundings.

"Where did all our stuff go?" Denmark asked as we searched for the large bag. "WE'RE GOING TO DIEEE!" he yelled, disturbing all life around us. I facepalmed and walked over to him.

I hit him on the head and put my hands on his shoulders, look up at him slightly. "Listen. We are not going to die. And you know that. We just have to find people. Now, let's not waste precious time panicking, and let's find civilization. Got it?" he nodded and I let go of him. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around for a hug. "Thanks Norge." _For what?_ I questioned in my head. He let go of me and we set off again.

**~An Hour Later~**

"Are we there yet?!" Denmark yelled trudging in the deep snow behind us. His head was down as he followed the footprints me and Sve left behind.

"No." Sve and I said firmly in unison. We continued forward with Sve leading us. _I hope he knows where we're going…_ I resisted the urge to ask him, but I couldn't keep my mind off it. _We could be going the same way we were before the storm._

Denmark yelled and whined the whole way up the hill, and cried down the same hill. I finally lost my patience, "Denmark your too slow!" I practically yelled as I stomped over to where he was and grabbed his hand and pulled him up to Sve. _His hand is so warm… _I quickly dismissed that thought and kept walking. I could just feel his grin and so I decided to not turn my head to look at him. I sighed and we continued our journey, tired, cold, and hungry.

"okay… Let's camp here fer the night." Sve said. We dug a hole again, and this time, it was somewhat bigger than our first. We climbed in as the sun disappeared and the midnight blue sky had appeared once more. I lay there staring out the hole and saw nothing but snow and trees and animals. _I'm hungry… I wish we went hunting…_ As if on cue, my stomach growled at me and rumbled. I sighed and lay in between Sve and Denmark again, because there was no room left anywhere else. I closed my eyes, praying that we'd find people soon.

**~Later That Night~**

**(3****rd**** person)**

"Hey! I found something!"

"what is it?"

"I don't know. It's a hole."

"Well dig it up you idiot!"

"Ja, ja. I'm on it."

The two arguing men have been hunting all night, they had to make it back to the village before sunrise.

They began digging up the snow, revealing three tiny children. The one closest to them was the biggest of the trio, he wore a blue cloak and his clothes were brown pants with a white shirt. He looked as though he was scowling in his sleep, but nonetheless, slept peacefully.

The one in the middle was the smallest. "He" wore a brown cloak. His pants were brown as well. "He" also wore brown boots, but wearing a dark blue shirt. He had an odd curl that looked like it was floating in midair. The men stared at it for a while before looking at the other sleeping boy.

He wore a red cloak and red shirt. His pants were brown and his boots were black. He had messy unkept hair, and he was smiling like he was having a nice dream of something.

They stared at all three of them until the hunter with a long beard finally said, "Are they even alive?"

The other nodded and noticed their chests moving. "Ja they are. What are they doing out in this weather wearing these clothes? It's a miracle they're alive. What should we do with them?" the other hunter asked. "Well we can't just leave them ya idiot. We should bring them back to the village. But, I don't recognize them… Where did they come from?"

**~Morning~**

**(Norway's POV)**

I yawned and opened my eyes. It was warm and I realized I had a blanket wrapped around me. "hm?" I sat up and looked around. "Where am I?" I whispered. It seemed that I was in a cottage of some sort. I looked next to me to find Denmark and Sweden still sleeping. I poked Denmark's cheek and he groaned and continued his slumber.

I sighed and climbed off the bed that was at least 5 times bigger than the three of us combined.

I walked out of the room and found a lady cooking something that smelled amazing. I guess she heard me walk into the room because she turned around and smiled. "oh good morning. I hope you slept well. You should go get some more rest. I'll bring some soup for you and your friends when everyone's awake." _She seemed nice. _I thought. I stared up at her and answered with my monotone voice, "Thank you very much kind lady." _Okay, that sounded cheesy and stupid._ I mentally facepalmed and walked back to the room. There I saw Sve trying to wake Denmark.

He looked over to me after hitting Denmark on the head with his fist and that woke him up.

"HA?! Owwww… Sve, that hurt…" Denmark rubbed his head and looked around. "hm? Where are we?" he asked.

"I think we found civilization guys. There's a man and a woman that is taking care of us and making us food. They seem nice people." I explained, crawling back on the rather large bed.

"Yay! We found people!" Denmark cheered. I nodded and then Sve coughed. We looked over to the quiet nation, "I don't think we should trust them just yet though. I know they kinda saved us and they're making us a meal, but we shouldn't trust them yet. They could be crazy people."

We exchanged glances and nodded in agreement. "Ja, Sve does have a point…" Denmark admitted. We sat in silence before we heard a knock at the door.

"I'm coming in!" the woman from earlier walked in and set three small bowls on the table next to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and handed us our bowls and spoons. "Takk," we said in unison as we began eating our soup. Denmark set his spoon down and just slurped his soup. The lady didn't leave the room and waited for us to finish our meal.

That's when I got a good look at her as she waited. She was tall and beautiful. Her hair was long, dirty blonde, and wavy. She wore a simple forest green dress that went to her ankles and an apron was tied around her waist. She had big light blue eyes that looked like you'd drown in them if you stared at them for too long. She seemed to be in her late 20's.

After a few moments of silence, she finally spoke up. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Haldora. What are your names?" she asked sweetly. I looked at them and gave them a look that said, '_Do NOT give away your country names.'_ I decided to speak up to save us. "Uhm, we don't have names…" I answered. _Well I guess it's sort of true? _She looked confused for a moment and then asked, "Well, how about I give you names?"

We stared at her and Denmark nodded excitedly. She smiled and started with Sve.

"Let's see… I think I'll name you… hm…. Oh! How about Berwald! I've always liked that name it's a very strong yet gentle name," I looked over to Sve and he nodded. Even though he wasn't showing it, he seemed pleased with his name. He could've been smiling. She looked over to Denmark.

"I think your name should be… um… Matthias!" She smiled. "I once knew a kind and adventurous man. He had messy hair and I saw a spark in his eye. You remind me of him. He was brave and a good friend." I watched Denmark grin. "Takk!" he yelled and hugged Haldora out of nowhere. She hugged back and set him down giggling. I stared at her and she looked to me.

"Now, your name shall be… Lukas! It's very unique and a beautiful name," Haldora looked at me. _I'm not a boy… Oh well…_ It was a decent name and she was right about it. I smiled to myself and looked to my companions. They seemed pleased and it looked like they have already taken a liking to our host.

"I have a question to ask you three… If it's not too much of a bother, but why were you three out in the cold, buried under the snow?" she asked.

"W-we got lost out in the snow. And couldn't find home." Denmark, or should I say, Matthias, answered quickly. She raised an eyebrow and nodded. "mhm… There's something about you three… I don't know what it is though…" she gave it some thought and I guess she dropped it.

"oh well, so what are your plans?" she asked. We remained silent and looked at the floor. "where are your parents?" She asked almost concerned. We again, stayed silent. "You don't have parents?" She asked even more worried than before. Then she thought about something and her eyes went wide and studied us.

"hey, um, are you three nations?" Our heads snapped up to stare at her right in the eye. "How did you figure out?" I asked, my usual blank stare, now full of fright. She smiled awkwardly, "Well, one, the lack of a background and appearing out the blue, two, you look different from most children, and three, I'm kind of your mother," She looked for our reactions and we couldn't stop staring at her. _Our mother? How is that possible?_ I thought to myself. This made no sense at all!

"You are Denmark, Norway, and Sweden right? I am Scandinavia, your mother~"

**AI YAAAA! DONE! This literally took 3 hours to write, and read over, but, it's DONE! Sorry if I ramble on about nothing in my stories. And I'm sorry for all the mistakes I make, cuz I don't have an editor, and I'm not so good at correcting my own stories ^^' **

**Also, you'll have some actual Den(Fem!)Nor comin up either next chapter, or chapter 3. **

**I hoped you liked it though! R&R pweeeesssse~ =3**


End file.
